


Let It Be

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [6]
Category: South of Nowhere
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Spencer deals with a loss and Ashley supports her.
Relationships: Spencer Carlin/Ashley Davies
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 1





	Let It Be

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: South of Nowhere  
Title: Let It Be  
Characters: Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies  
Pairing: Spencer/Ashley  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Femslash.  
Summary: Spencer deals with a loss and Ashley supports her.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Thomas W. Lynch owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 195 without title and ending.

Word to use: Grave

PUtP # 6: Let It Be

They stood in front of Paula's grave. Ashley's arms were wrapped around Spencer as she tried to comfort the blonde. "Let it out, Spence." She told her girlfriend.

Spencer held onto Ashley and cried. When she was able to stop, she said, "She wasted all this time being angry, cruel. Glen got to see her, but she wouldn't set foot in our house."

Ashley nodded and said, "When Clay was killed, I'd hoped it would open Paula's eyes. She treated you like trash because you're a lesbian. It's hurtful and dumb."

Spencer sighed. "I wanted her to love me again. It's like the moment I came out, she stopped loving me. I missed her and still do."

Ashley kissed Spencer and then said, "Let it be. Paula was struggling with how things turned out. I know it hurts, but she did the best she could."

Spencer kissed Ashley back and listened to her. When her girlfriend finished speaking, she said, "I wish that we had more time. Things could've gotten better."

Ashley led Spencer to the car and said, "Remember her as she was before you came out. You'll be happier." After she spoke, they got into the car and left.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
